


Like what you see?

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Original Sins [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Cunnilingus, Embedded Images, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Photographs, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Kayla thought she was home alone when she heard groaning.  Following the strange noises to her brother's bedroom never clued her in on what she would see.  Not him fisting his cock.  And she never expected just how much the image would affect her.





	Like what you see?

Maybe there was a bit of an exhibitionist in her.  Maybe a bit of voyeurism too.  Kayla hadn’t meant to see what she saw.  She thought she was home alone.  She was working on her essay when she started hearing noises.  She hadn’t heard the garage or front door open and close.  She knew that her parents were out of town for the whole week and her big brother, Nathan, had immediately fucked off to his girlfriend’s place with the freedom of no supervision. 

 

So, who was groaning down the hall?  She may have been a slightly sheltered seventeen-year old, but she knew the sounds of sex.  It definitely wasn’t her parents.  They had just left yesterday morning.  And her brother had left earlier that day.  She stood from her desk and walked out into the hallway, the sound getting a little louder with her door open, but still a bit muffled.  There were some moments of silence where she assumed, they were being quieter.  And the louder moans she heard were probably ones they let out on accident.  It only sounded masculine, was it one person?  Did some pervert break into their house to masturbate?  Should she call the police? 

 

She got down the hall and figured out the sounds were coming from her brother’s room.  He probably snuck back in not to bother her while she did her homework.  But was he really doing what she thought he was doing?  Maybe she was a bit of a voyeur, because she couldn’t help but carefully push the already ajar door slightly more open.  It didn’t even creak, like fate wanted her to do what she was doing and get away with it. 

 

When she was able to see through the crack in the door, she had to smother her gasp with her hand on her mouth.  Her brother was laid out on his desk chair, completely naked, with his hand leisurely grasping and stroking his cock.  But that’s more or less what she expected to see given the groans coming out of his chest.  What shocked her the most was the size of his cock.  It was huge!  Much bigger than any that she’d seen in pictures or that one time she stumbled into the men’s room.  It had to be longer than both of her hands.  It was thick and veiny.  There was a glistening quality to it but she assumed he was using lotion or something. 

 

Why was he home playing with himself when he could be out fucking his girlfriend?  It didn’t really matter.  Either way she was mesmerized with the sight.  She wanted to stay and see if he came.  What would his cum look like?  She hadn’t seen a man’s cum before.  Nathan’s eyes were closed but she saw his lids start to flutter and fear finally seized her.  She couldn’t let him catch her watching him masturbate.  Reluctantly, she turned around and fled back to her room, dismayed that she hadn’t gotten to see him cum. 

 

Kayla shut and locked her door and tried to regain her breath before focusing back on her essay.  She didn’t dare leave her room until she got hungry for lunch and realized it was almost two already.  She ventured down to the kitchen, luckily seeing it empty of her brother.  She walked in and started making herself a sandwich.  She had just gotten out what she needed when none other than Nathan ambled in, wearing nothing but loose basketball shorts.  Kayla tried not to imagine his large cock bouncing underneath those shorts.  And the sight of his ripped muscles on his chest and arms didn’t help the image.  It just reminded her of what he looked like in his room. 

 

“Nathan?” she feigned befuddlement at his appearance.  “I thought you were at Lucy’s?” 

 

Nathan rolled his eyes, “I got there and she was being a prissy bitch.  Yammering on about my friends and some bullshit.  I broke up with her.” 

 

“Oh,” she frowned.  She never really knew Lucy enough to like her or dislike her.  But by his side of things, it sounded like she would have disliked her.  “When did you get home?” 

 

“A while ago,” he muttered, shrugging.  He watched her finish off her sandwich and cut it in half before leaning over her shoulder and swiping one half away and stuffing it in his mouth. 

 

“Nathan!” Kayla whined.  “That was my lunch!” 

 

He swallowed his bite and handed the leftovers back to her, “Sorry.  I was hungry too.” 

 

“Then make your own,” she stuck her tongue out at him. 

 

“You’re so much better at it though,” he grinned innocently. 

 

She rolled her eyes and set to making another sandwich.  First, she handed the bitten one back to him, “This mauled one is yours then.” 

 

Nathan pumped his fist victoriously and went on eating the sandwich she’d already made while she made another for herself.  He leaned casually on his elbows next to her at the counter while he ate.  Every other second or so, she could feel her eyes trailing down to his crotch.  Trying to discern the shape of his cock in the flimsy fabric.  Was he still hard?  Or had he satisfied himself already?  How big was it when it wasn’t hard? 

 

She almost had a panic attack when she thought he noticed.  But he was only moving to the fridge to get a drink.  “Want something?” 

 

“Fiji water,” she croaked, trying to sound bored.  Not like she’d been trying to ogle her big brother’s dick in his shorts. 

 

She’d finally finished her sandwich when he brought her water.  “Thanks.”  She quickly unscrewed the lid and took a gulp to sooth her dry throat.  “I’m going to eat in my room.  Still have that essay to finish.” 

 

“Okay,” he hummed wandering towards the family room with his drink.  Probably to play video games on the big screen while their parents weren’t hogging it. 

 

Kayla kept her breathing deep and even while she ate and worked to try and temper her blush.  She had no idea what she was getting herself into.  After a few more minutes, her phone buzzed with a message.  She frowned when she saw her brother’s contact and swiped to open the message. 

 

 

 

She gaped at her phone for a solid minute before locking it and turning it face down on her desk.  Did he see her when she left?  Did he see her eyeing his shorts in the kitchen?  Did he mean to send that to someone else? 

 

Before she could attempt to answer herself, her phone buzzed again.  Afraid it was a taunting message from her brother – or worse, a disgusted one – she ignored her phone.  After nearly half an hour of staring at her computer, it buzzed again.  Curiosity got the better of her and she cracked.  She flipped her phone over and swiped it open.  She gaped at the images sitting under his last message.  The first of a photo of his cock pulled out of his shorts, his hand gripping it, probably mid stroke.  The second one was his half-limp cock resting against his cum splattered stomach.  It was white and creamy looking.  Before she could stop herself, she wondered what it tasted like.  Didn’t girls swallow cum?  She thought she’d heard girls at school talk about how it tastes in their mouths. 

 

She was licking her lips before she realized what these pictures really were of – her brother!  She locked her phone again and tossed it on her bed, away from her.  She took a deep breath and thanked her lucky stars she’d locked her bedroom door.  

* * *

The next day, all her break homework done, Kayla found herself bored at home alone.  Her parents were still out of town, and Nathan had shouted through her door that he was going to meet the boys to play basketball for a few hours, just minutes ago.  She’d even heard the door this time so she knew he was really gone.  She wasted some time on the computer before she grew bored of Facebook and decided to have some breakfast. 

 

She went downstairs and made herself a Poptart before deciding she should take advantage of no one using the big tv as well.  She settled herself on the coach and nibbled on her Poptart while flipping through channels.  Eventually she landed on reruns of Kim Possible and finished her food.  She was one episode into a marathon when she realized where she was sitting. 

 

Nathan had masturbated on this couch.  And sent her pictures!  

 

She cringed and tried to see if there was a suspect stain anywhere on the seats.  But it looked like his cum had missed the couch and only hit his stomach.  She sighed and sank into the cushions, her mind now firmly on the image of her brother’s monster dick in his hands.  Both the leisure stroking she’d seen, and the photos.  Before she could stop herself, she was pulling the photos up on her phone and staring at them.  Was it average?  Were penises always that big?  Or was Nathan bigger than average?  Did he usually masturbate in the common areas of the house?  Did he really want her to see?  He didn’t seem at all angry that she’d spied on him. 

 

Kayla felt a rush of heat envelope her body, instinctively knowing what it meant.  She may have been sheltered.  But she wasn’t sheltered from her own body.  She’d been exploring herself since she was fifteen and knew how to make herself cum.  When she felt a flush of wetness in her panties, she wondered if Nathan got a certain thrill from masturbating in such an open room. 

 

Unable to help herself, she undid her button and zip on her jeans and shifted them over her ass, turning onto her stomach.  It was her favorite position to play with herself in.  Though she didn’t know much about different positions to try with a partner.  She trailed her fingers on her slit, propping her phone on the arm of the couch in front of her face so she could stare at the pictures of her brother’s hard cock and cum. 

 

When making contact with her folds, she whimpered at the feeling of her wetness sliding down the skin of her thighs.  Was she really this turned on by her brother?  Did he want her to do this when he sent her the pictures? 

 

She moaned as she brushed her fingers on her clit.  She was never fully comfortable with putting her fingers inside herself.  And her clit was very sensitive and responsive to her touch.  It was an easy way to make herself cum.  And while she had to admit there was a sense of thrill at doing this in the middle of the family room, she didn’t really want to get caught. 

 

Her jeans shifted further down her legs as she propped her ass in the air and supported herself more on her knees.  Her fingers stroked through her soaking lips as she got them wet so she could flick her clit more aggressively.  Little bolts of pleasure were starting to shoot through her and she knew it wouldn’t be too long before she came. 

 

She turned her eyes back to her phone and eyed her brother’s hard cock in his hand, wondering what it would feel like stroking along her clit instead of her fingers.  Maybe she’d even want him to put it in her.  That was better than losing her virginity to a frat boy, right? 

 

She smothered her face in the couch seat as she came on her fingers, letting out a low whine of completion.  She gushed around her own hand as her legs and hips thrust into her hand. 

 

She sagged into the couch once the wave left her and panted heavily.  She lied there for a minute before humility overcame her and she let out a squeak.  She left off the couch, falling to the floor since her jeans and panties were practically around her ankles and was quick to pull them up and zip and button them.  She froze when she thought she heard a cough, wondering if she was really that unlucky and Nathan happened to come home while she was fucking herself. 

 

She figured if he was there, he’d come out and call her out on her actions.  Or ask for pictures in return for his.  But she heard nothing else and saw no one on her way back to her room.  

* * *

The more Kayla thought and thought about it, the more her body – especially her pussy – was on fire.  She wanted more than her fingers or pictures.  And she wanted to give her big brother a piece of his own medicine. 

 

It was getting late.  They’d already had dinner.  Nathan had picked up Mexican food since he had a car and she didn’t.  He had gone to his room right after.  Not before smirking at her.  She had spent the better part of an hour staring at his photos.  It made her hot all over.  She also spent time with her eyes closed, stroking herself through her panties, and remembering what he looked like stroking his own cock.  She finally broke and decided she had to do  _something_ before she went crazy. 

 

She jumped to her feet, not bothering to put on pants, and walked out of her room.  She had to do something that shocked even him.  Her feet took her down the hall before she gave a second thought to where she was going.  She found herself pushing the light double doors of her parents’ master bedroom open and leaving them that way as she walked over to their King-sized bed and laid herself down.  She brushed her hands against her body as she stripped her shirt and panties off.  She then grabbed her phone and held it above her, cutting her off at her neck before she took a picture of her splayed and naked body and sent it to her brother before she could stop herself. 

 

She then typed out her message, turning his words back on him. 

She trailed a hand down her moist folds as she waited for a reply.  If nothing else, she could get herself off with the added thrill of masturbating in her parents’ bed.  But after a moment, her phone buzzed with his name and she saw his reply, grinning to herself.  She’d definitely gotten to him. 

She typed out a series of teasing short messages before laying her phone down by her head and letting her hands roam up and down her bare body. 

Her ears piqued when she heard the distinct sound of his door opening and closing.  He was playing her game.  She heard another door creak and giggled when she figured out he was checking her bedroom.  But then she could hear carpet padded footsteps coming closer and saw him sauntering over to her in nothing but briefs. 

 

She brushed her hands down her body and teased her clit, spreading her wetness down her slit.  In a moment of bravery as she locked her eyes on his, she started to dip into her hole with her own fingers.  Not too deep, but enough for her to know exactly where the wetness was coming from, and that she definitely wanted something inside.  Her eyes trailed down his chest to the bulge in his underwear, licking her lips. 

 

“You sure you know what you’re getting yourself into?” Nathan asked her. 

 

Her breathing stuttered a bit as her wet fingers struck her swollen clit.  “We were playing hide and seek.  You found me.  Come get your prize.” 

 

Nathan’s eyes darkened with hunger and he stepped up to the foot of the large bed and pulled her hand away from her pussy.  Before she could let out a whine, he replaced it with two of his fingers pushing into her cunt with practiced ease and gentleness.  He started with one and built up to two before pistoning them in and out of her like working a chainsaw.   

 

Kayla’s eyes widened into saucers at the feeling of someone’s touch other than her own.  His fingers were definitely larger than hers and she could feel a slight stretch but it wasn’t too uncomfortable and then it was outrageously pleasurable.  “Oh, Nathan!  Yes!” 

 

He chuckled as she thrashed her hips into his hand like it was his cock, fucking his fingers eagerly.  “Such a hungry little slut.  Never had someone else’s fingers inside your cunt before?” 

 

“No!” she gasped, moving without really meaning to.  Like her brain was too slow for her body.  “No one else has touched me.” 

 

This made her brother growl deep in his chest, his fingers move quicker and hooking onto this magic button inside her that made her keen.  “Ah, there’s your g-spot.  Perfect.”  He crooked his fingers inside her pussy and stroked that same place over and over again until she was shouting out in pleasure and gushing over his forearm. 

 

“Nathan!  What’s happening!?”  It had never felt this intense by herself. 

 

“It’s okay,” he cooed.  “You’re just having an orgasm.  I know you’ve had one before.  On our couch.” 

 

So, he  _had_ seen her on the couch!  She didn’t have time to feel bashful about that with his wet fingers sliding out of her and his mouth descending on her.  He licked her slit clean with his tongue and swiped it over her clit in light and easy strokes that had her hips suddenly jerking up with aftershocks or orgasmic pleasure. 

 

When he pulled his face away from her cunt and asked her something, she didn’t hear it clearly. 

 

“What?” 

 

He loomed over her, his eyes still dark.  “You’re a virgin, right?” 

 

Finally showing embarrassment, she nodded shyly. 

 

But he grinned like he’d won the sexy lottery.  “I love fucking virgins.  Even better – my baby sister.” 

 

Something about his words struck a chord in her and she found herself spreading her legs wide and whimpering for more.  Nathan knew exactly what she wanted and pushed her further up the bed, spreading her legs and crawling between them on his knees.  She obeyed his handling and held her legs open for him, watching the tip of his cock press against her folds. 

 

He grabbed her hand and pressed her fingers into her clit.  “Touch yourself.  Focus on the pleasure.  It might be uncomfortable at first, even painful, but then it’ll feel better than anything else.  Trust me.” 

 

She did trust him.  Moaning, she did as told, stroking her clit as he pressed his cock into her cunt. Overwhelmed by the shocks of pleasure emanating from her swollen clit, she only felt a slight stretching as her brother's cock split her folds open and thrust into her inner walls.  She winced as he slowly thrust in and out of her a few times before his head brushed against that magic spot – the g-spot, he called it – and made her pussy clench up in pleasure. 

 

“That’s it,” Nathan goaded from above her, biting his lip as he kept his composure and slowly fucked her.  “Such a tight little cunt.  Tightest cunt I’ve ever fucked.  Hands down.” 

 

There was a surge of pride at his words that made her preen and start to twist her hips back into his cock as it entered her and retreated.  Seeing her start to move with him, Nathan started to pick up the pace.  His cock hammered her pussy with little squirting sounds that made her spine tingle.  She was dripping all over him and the bed as they moved together.  And even if she was a virgin all of ten minutes ago, she felt that she’d never be so turned on by anyone else by her big brother. 

 

That last thought filtered through her head and made her grin.  She turned her innocent smile up to Nathan who caught her eyes and said in a soft voice, “You really are my  _big_ brother, huh?” 

 

Nathan let out a deep groan and pushed into her with harder strokes, bouncing her body back and forth on the bed.  She could no longer focus on stroking her clit and her hands fell to the bedspread or her own hair as she let out cooing sounds and moans as he fucked into her with his monster cock.  He grabbed the globe of her ass and fisted the flesh as he pumped her full of his cock over and over again.  Kayla didn’t know if he was somehow swelling bigger inside her or if she was getting tighter around – or maybe both.  But she could somehow tell that they were both close to their end.  With every swipe of her g-spot with the head of his cock and ultimate smack against the back of her pussy, she clenched tighter and tighter until she snapped and let out a keening cry of his name as she tossed her head back and unleashed her juices all over his cock. 

 

It almost overwhelmed her and felt like too much as his throbbing cock still fucked her.  He seemed to be losing his composure, thrusting into her unevenly.  He hissed at her, “Call me that again.  Not my name, the other thing.  Beg for my cum.” 

 

Knowing exactly what he meant, she had no issue with moaning out, “Oh, big brother!  Give me all your cum!” 

 

Nathan let out a loud, guttural groan as he ripped his cock from her pussy and fisted it at lightning speed, white cum shooting out of his tip and landing on the abused lips of her pussy.  He let out a final sigh as his dick shrunk down and fell onto his back beside her in their parents’ bed.  His eyes widened when Kayla reached to dip her finger into his cum on her folds and then brought her fingers to her mouth.  She licked at his cum, a tinge of her cum mixed in, and hummed, closing her eyes.  “I’ve always wondered how that tastes.  Maybe you can shoot it into my mouth next time.” 

 

Nathan groaned, already half-hard again.  “Maybe we should wash mom and dad’s sheets, and move this to my room.” 

 

Kayla grinned and turned onto her side, trailing her fingers down his broad chest, “Okay, big brother.” 


End file.
